Pickup trucks may be designed to have an enclosed cab and an open truck bed, and the open truck bed can be utilized to transport a variety of materials. For some users, it is desirable to carry tools in the open truck bed. To contain the tools in the open truck bed, pickup trucks may be equipped with a toolbox located in the open truck bed. Toolboxes may be equipped with locking mechanisms to selectively restrict access to the toolbox.
To selectively restrict access to the toolbox and to protect tools within the toolbox from environmental elements, locking mechanisms that assist in forming a relatively tight seal between a lid and the toolbox are desirable. Accordingly, a need exists for alternative locking mechanisms and toolboxes including locking mechanisms.